


in this lifetime

by shairiru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shairiru/pseuds/shairiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I’d meet you again if I could,</i> you whisper, a cloud forming with each word you speak. <i>In another life. In another time.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	in this lifetime

-

 

He is a merchant; you’re a noble, and he brings jewels and gold to your household in the middle of a bustling town. Rubies, diamonds, pearls, and jades lie on his palms, shining like stars in the night sky. But you think there has never been a much more breathtaking gem than the pair of emeralds that are his eyes.

 

You never see him again, but he remains in your memories, carved in your heart.

 

-

 

You’re a prince surrounded by stone walls; he is a knight covered in armor. He found you once, long ago when your hands were small and your eyes were wide, hiding behind the drapes that lined the halls. _I’m scared_ , you admitted. _I will never be a rightful king._

 

_Don’t be. You will be great_ , he assured you. _I will be here to support you._

 

War breaks and he goes to fulfill his duty.

 

He never returns to fulfill his promise.

 

-

 

He’s a boy from the village who dreams to be a doctor; you’re a boy from the manor without dreams of your own. His passion fuels yours, and his determination moves you. You look at him and believe that together, you will reach greater heights.

 

The plague takes him and your wings are torn off, able to fly no more.

 

-

 

You’re an artist wasting away time with a brush and a canvas; he’s a musician plucking on his lyre with his nimble fingers day and night. The harmony of colors and the polyphony of sound creates a world only the two of you know and can understand. There is no greater art than the way he touches your body and soul, there is no greater music than the the words that he speak and the sigh that comes from his lips.

 

The state takes away everything that he owned. The state takes him away and you are left on your own.

 

-

 

He warns you against sailing north, for the most treacherous pirates lie waiting beyond the horizon. _Take east_ , he whispers against your ear, your bodies touching skin on skin, the waves lulling your ship. _East is where we will be safe._

 

_North is where our dreams shall come to fruition._ You take his lips on yours, tasting the sea that you’ve journeyed with him for years. Tasting the victories you two shared. _And as long as you’re with me, no one can stand against us._

 

 

The pirates are merciless as they carved lines on your skin and let your blood flow from your veins to the sea. He isn’t with you anymore. Your only consolation is that you will be with him soon after.

 

-

 

You lie next to him on the single bed your boarding school provided, and the chill of winter is chased away. His blanket covers both of you to the toe and your fingers are intertwined, fitting perfectly with each other.

 

_I’d meet you again if I could,_ you whisper, a cloud forming with each word you speak. _In another life. In another time._

 

_But we only live one life,_ he says, turning to face you, the dim light casting shadows on his features.

 

You look at his face and memorize every line and curve, like you would a map in a new territory, so that you will never be lost.

 

_Then let’s make the most out of the remaining we have._

 

 

The sun rises and you are aboard a ship that will take you far away. You realize he will wake up next to an empty space. You realize neither of you will wake up next to each other again.

 

-

 

He’s tall, stoic and altogether awkward, and he stands before you with a ball on his left hand. 

 

_I’m Midorima Shintarou._ Without meeting your eyes, he offers his other hand. You shake it in greeting. _I’m looking forward to playing alongside you._

 

_Akashi Seijuurou._ In the back of your mind, a memory itches to resurface. _Do I know you from somewhere?_

 

He looks at you then straight in the eyes, his green ones widening just a little bit. In your heart you realize that he is no stranger.

 

_Maybe not in this lifetime._

 


End file.
